


A Witch and the Winchesters

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Bloodlines [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 15:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19726864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	A Witch and the Winchesters

Staying with the Winchesters was an interesting experience. Both were wary of you, seeing as who (and what) you were. You didn’t take it personally, choosing to find the humor in it. “Why would I harm you?” You asked before you climbed into your bed. “You’re both very attractive, and you get under Fergus’s skin. Why ruin that?” You chuckled, running your fingers through your long red hair.

“You’re a witch! And what’s to say you aren’t working with him?” Dean spat, glaring at you.

You rolled your eyes. “Call him. I’m sure he’ll just tell you how much he loves his baby sister.” With that, you left the sarcasm hanging in the air, rolling over to get some sleep.

* * *

“What?!” Crowley snapped, answering the phone without looking at who was calling.

“Wow. Who pissed in your Cheerios?!” Dean replied.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he let out a sigh. “I don’t have time to play pet to you and your bloody brother.” He growled.

“I just wanted to know if you knew Y/N/N?”

“Not quite. I know of the bloody girl, but have yet to meet her!” He informed Dean. “Not that I want to. Not the way my mother speaks of her.”

“So, not on good terms. Good to know.”

Crowley paused for a moment, furrowing his brows. “Wait a bloody minute. How do you know of her?”

“Gotta go!”

He slammed the phone down as Dean hung up on him. His eyes went to his mother who had a smirk on her face. “She’s with them, isn’t she?” She asked sweetly. “Good taste, that lass.”

* * *

Sitting up, you stretched your arms as you yawned. “Morning, boys!” You said cheerily.

Dean looked over, sipping his coffee, still groggy. “How are you so awake?” He muttered.

“How are you not?” You countered, getting out of bed. “Alright, today we get to go after my brother, get my mother out of there, and I say we all go for a drink after!”

Sam raised an eyebrow. “Why would we want to go for a drink with you?” He asked.

Pulling your hair up, you shrugged. “Are you one to turn down a free drink? I didn’t think so.” You countered, grabbing your bag and making your way to the bathroom.

Once the door shut, Dean sighed. “I can’t wait to be done with this. How’d we get conned into helping Rowena jr?”

“We were bribed with a decent night’s sleep. Which, that bed is great.” He chuckled lightly. “It’s been awhile since we slept on something like that.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Great, pretty soon you’ll be telling me you want her to hunt with us.” He shot back.

Peeking your head out, you smiled. “Hunting’s not my thing, boys. But, I’d be more than happy to keep you.” You winked before shutting the door once more.


End file.
